


Well, this is awkward.

by vattenmyt



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jamy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattenmyt/pseuds/vattenmyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't enough post season 2 smut. So I wrote some.</p><p>New Captains stress out Amy and make things complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get a better handle on writing their personalities, but I just wanted to get the smut out there.
> 
> The second chapter will be smuttier. I promise :)

“Whew, well, she’s no Captain Holt, but she is rather nicer on the eyes, eh Jakey?” Boyle nudged Jake in the side after their new Capitan retreated to her office. Jake glanced at Amy, who was decidedly not looking up, flustered from the change in command and not wanting to encourage Jake’s promiscuity.  
“Well, we may need to be using the fire extinguisher between us two, if you know what I mean. Did you see the way she looked at me? It’s gonna be hot and heeeaaa-vy!” Boyle sung as he went back to his desk.

“So how long do you think it will take until Boyle’s fired? I mean, he lasted with Holt, but there was no sexual harassment case there so…” Jake trailed off as Amy bit her lip and shook back her hair.  
“Less competition,” Amy’s voice wavered for a second. She swallowed and continued “We know who’s the best detective here, and it’s not going to be long before she sees what Holt saw.”  
“What, you mean me kicking your ass?”  
Amy scoffed, “If by kicking you mean kissing when I get a promotion!” An awkward tension zapped between them at the mention of kissing. Amy cleared her throat before giving Jake a tense smile, tilting her head and getting back to work.  
Jake couldn’t let go though. Through the next half hour he barely got any work done, which wasn’t abnormal, but this time his mind wasn’t full of reliving Die Hard or thinking up new fun distractions. No, he was worried. After Amy started cussing at herself under her breath, Jake threw a wad of paper at her head. She flinched as it sailed past her ear and looked up in annoyance.  
“What was that for?”  
Jake lowered his voice and leaned forward, “You okay? You want to talk? I know things are a bit crazy and complicated…”  
Amy looked around the room to see everyone absorbed in their own work or focused on trying to casually look in on their new captain. After a moment of deliberation she muttered “Evidence lockup” before getting up and walking briskly to the aforementioned room. Jake’s heart fluttered remembering what happened the last time they were in there alone, willing himself to calm down. They were just going to talk. He genuinely wanted to make sure Amy was okay, though he also genuinely wanted to kiss her again. After a few moments he followed, shutting the door quietly behind him and finding her pacing back and forth between two shelves.  
“Hey, hey, come here, what’s up?” Jake walked over, placing a strong hand on her arm, attempting to look her in the eye. She bit her lip, stiffening, before letting go and sliding her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. She felt his heart beat quickly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Holt will still be around and we can still hang out with him after work. And the new boss doesn’t seem so bad! You can even have lady bonding time!” He felt Amy shake with a chuckle as he started to glide one hand up and down her back.  
“I just don’t like change. I like how things were. So much is new. I just want it back to how it was.” She said, muffled in his chest.  
Jake’s arms involuntarily loosened as his heart sank. If she wanted things to go back, he would try his hardest to be a stable part of her life. Even if that meant he didn’t get to kiss her any more, “Ames, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that things are… complicated between us. Friends?”  
Amy pulled away, and looked up at him with shock written across her beautiful, if not slightly teary, face.  
“What?” Amy felt the realization of what she just said hit her in the gut as she read Jake’s obvious disappointment on his face, “No, Jake, I’m not, you’re perfect. It’s scary but… You’ve always been there. You’ve always been stable. I’m terrified and it’s not good timing, but you’re one of the few good things I can count on right now and I need you to keep being you. God, what I wouldn’t give for a smoke right now.”  
Amy felt Jake’s hands tighten on her waist and she looked up into his eyes. He leaned his head in, placing a gentile kiss on her forehead before pulling her back into a hug and returning to rubbing her back.  
“Don’t, it actually makes things worse in the long run, you know.”  
Amy sighed, “I know, I just need not to be here,” she slid her arm up Jake’s chest and ran her fingers through his hair, “I just need to be lost,” she breathed before pulling him into a deep kiss, “I need to feel something different,” Jake kissed back and held her close for a moment before she broke off, pulling back to look him in the eyes, “I need you.”  
Something snapped within Jake and he closed the space between their lips and kissed her passionately, pulling a moan from deep in her throat. He walked her back until they hit the wall between the shelves, nipping her lips and licking along the swollen bite marks. Jake pulled away, still locked at the mouth to slide his hands under her ass and lift her. She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her back into the wall, gently grinding into her as his mouth made his way to her neck. He sucked just above her collar bone and she let out a yelp. He shushed her quietly before nibbling his way back up to her jaw. “God, you’re perfect,” Jake whispered into her parted lips. Her eyes fluttered open and a mischievous grin crossed her lips. Her legs let go and she placed her weight back onto the floor, running her hands along Jake’s chest as she licked and bit the same spot he was working on her moments before. Jake felt her hands slowly move lower in their pattern, coming to rest on his jeans. Her fingers fumbled with his belt and his brain took a few moments to catch up to what she was trying to do.  
“Ames, woah, Ames,” he stopped her by placing his large hand around hers, “You sure? Here? We’d be breaking a lot of rules.”  
Amy returned to sucking his neck and undoing his belt, “I’m sure. I want you.”  
Jake’s head fell back in a moan, her hands finally letting the clasp go before running down the outside of his jeans to feel his hard-on through the fabric. Jake thrusted into her hands as he ran his palms around her waist, slowly sliding up her shirt to feel her bra beneath. It wasn’t until the door slammed shut that they realized someone had entered the room.  
Amy and Jake jumped apart, Jake quickly re-buckling his belt and Amy smoothing down her top just as Boyle turns walked down the aisle. They both attempted to catch their breath and Jake steped more directly behind Amy to hide the awkward bulge in his pants.  
“Hey Boyle!” Jake said a bit too loudly, “Um, have you seen that box with… um…”  
“with the, uh, the gun used in the shootout yesterday. We need it for a case.”  
“Oh, I’d say you two have got a case, a case of the hots for each other!” Boyle smiled gleefully, “oh I can’t wait until I tell—“  
“BOYLE,” Jake interrupted him, stepping forward, boner be damned, “You will not tell ANYONE about this,” He glanced at Amy before adding, “until we know what this is.”  
“Oooooh Jakey! You’re packing some serious man meat for your partner! I love it! We could write a book, ‘Jake Hammer strikes again!’ I could do a feature on my blog!”  
“What? Those are all horrible ideas,” Jake scoffed, “Also stop looking at my crotch!”  
“Alright alrght! I’ll leave you two alooooonne” Boyle flounced out of the room, trying to contain his joy.  
“Well that went awfully.” Jake turned to face Amy, who had gone pale.  
“This was a bad idea. What if the new Captain hears about this? I can’t have my first impression be me hooking up in the evidence locker! She’ll think I’m a bad detective! I have to go, I need to get work done and show her that I can do my job.” Amy rushed out.  
Jake planted his hands on his hips, “Well, this is awkward,” he said to himself before following.


	2. Fuck fuck fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and the lead up.

Jake tried to be as quiet as he could while approaching his desk, but was thwarted a few steps out of the door by Rosa who yanked him to the side and threw him against the wall.

“Jake, what the hell”

He knew it wasn’t a statement, but he had no idea what she was asking.

“She is vulnerable. What the fuck did you do? I swear to God if you took advantage of her…”

“Rosa! I didn’t! I swear I was just checking up on her. She started it and then she just freaked out! The last thing I would want to do is hurt her! And by the way did Boyle tell you?”

Rosa cocked her head to the side for a second before sliding her eyes over to Boyle, “Sort of. I beat it out of him. Which wasn’t so much technically beating as looking at him. I just couldn’t stand the smug look on his face.”

“Okay, as much as I appreciate your concern, and believe me even without you I wouldn’t try anything stupid—“ Rosa snorted, “Okay well, I wouldn’t intentionally hurt her, I’m still glad you’ve got her back. Now can you PLEASE let go of me?”

Rosa looked down at her fist, bunched in Jake’s shirt and holding him up against the wall, “Oh. Right.” She let him down and flexed her fingers, “I’m watching you, Peralta.”

Jake watched her walk away, significantly more terrified than he would like to admit. As he smoothed out his shirt, his mind jumped to minutes before when Amy had done the same thing. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and prepared for his silent retreat to his desk. 

Jake slid into his chair, feeling both Rosa’s and Boyle’s eyes plastered on him. His heart sped up as Amy’s eyes flicked up from her work and she gave him a quick “I’m sorry” smile. Returning the smile, he set to work, not wanting to upset Amy more than she was.

The rest of the day passed in relative calm. Everyone’s nerves were on edge by the new captain and the usual witty banter was kept to a minimum. There were a few disruptions by the oblivious Hitchcock and Scully, but all in all the day was more productive than most.

Jake sighed and closed his last report. As he bent down to grab his bag to leave, he noticed Amy was doing the same. The flush he saw rise in her cheeks matched the ache in his heart. And other areas, but he chose to ignore that since it wasn’t a particularly good time to finally admit to himself how much he wanted to fuck Amy. He quickly glanced around and noticed that everyone had already left or was in the middle of something. He shot Amy a “Well, I guess it’s us,” smile before rising and walking silently next to her to the elevator.

“Hey, so sorry about all the weirdness. I’m just not good at change,” Amy blathered as Jake reached for the elevator button.

“It’s fine, You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. Plus I can’t imagine how difficult it would be to start all over on your suck-up meter. Things were getting relatively normal with Holt,” Jake realized his attempt at lightening the mood was going downhill and quickly added, “At least with her you can talk about boobs and stuff. I mean, Holt didn’t even like those, let alone have them.”

Amy chuckled, “I’m pretty sure that most people like boobs, regardless of sexual orientation.” Amy froze for a second, “Oh God, am I really talking about Holt’s fondness for boobs?”

“Yes you are!” Jake’s face broke out into the first true smile he’d worn most of the day and he walked into the opening elevator. Amy followed. A few seconds passed, Jake racking his brain for something else to say. Normally he’d just say the first thing that popped into his head, but he didn’t want to mess this up. This was going well. 

Plucking up her courage and tightening her hands along her bag’s strap to prevent her impulse to take Jake’s hand, Amy drew a deep breath and faced the man next to her.

“Hey… Do you want to come over tonight? I don’t really want to be alone and I was going to order Indian…” She trailed off and bit her lip. The look that crossed Jake’s face was a mix of relief and terror. Amy didn’t know how to react to that.

A grin slowly spread on Jake’s lips and the mischievous twinkle that had been missing the whole day lit behind his eyes, “I’ll have to look at the menu. I’m on this new diet. I’m lowering my salt intake and substituting baking soda instead. You sure you don’t want to cook yourself?”

Amy’s arm shot out and slapped Jake across the chest. As her arm fell from the smack, his fell from his bag and caught her hand. His fingers laced between hers as she nudged him with her shoulder and muttered “not like you could do better.”

“Than putting baking soda in mashed potatoes? Yeah, I really could.” They both let their hands drop as the doors dinged open. Jake turned to Amy as they reached the building’s doors, “Alright, I gotta run home and shower to get the smell of this weird day off me but I’ll come by your place in about an hour?”

“Sure!” Amy put on a smile. Now that Jake was leaving she was starting to enter full panic mode. What was she thinking? Her place was embarrassing and she hadn’t prepared for company and now she was inviting Jake over. Jake, whom she had nearly hooked up with in the evidence locker. She pushed down the rising anxiety and turned to walk to her car, but was stopped by Jake’s hand on her upper arm. His eyes darted around before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad.

 

Amy jumped in the shower to rinse off quickly before frantically straightening up the place (not that it needed much straightening. She liked to keep everything orderly). She made sure she put on underwear that was comfortable but also cute enough that if Jake ended up seeing them, she wouldn’t be embarrassed. A comfy sweater and yoga pants seemed cute but practical. She paced back and forth for a bit, picking up the menu for her favorite Indian place and nearly dialing a few times before she forced herself to wait for Jake. He probably had bad taste, but she at least wanted to make him feel like he had some input. Amy looked in her mirror, trying to decide if having her hair up or down was better. He rarely saw her with it down. Would that give too much of a slutty vibe? But she didn’t want him to feel like they were at work. Nor did she want him to think they were at a club or a nice party. She settled for a side braid, inspired by her recent viewing of The Hunger Games. As she braided her hair, she mused on how poorly the main points were translated into the film version. She sighed and took one more look at herself before the doorbell rang.

 

Jake hurried home. He stripped down and lathered up, getting clean and making sure he smelled good enough for comforting, but not using his usual date cologne so she wouldn’t think he was trying to come on to her. Not that this was a date. Was it a date? No. He was just going over to help her sort through some things and comfort her. Man, he was bad at this girl thing when he actually felt something. As he felt the water run down his body, his mind wandered back to the evidence lockup and how desperately Amy had kissed him. He groaned as he remembered her fumbling with his belt, and he let his hand wander down to touch his cock. He was getting harder as he imagined what would have happened if Boyle hadn’t interrupted him. Amy’s lips pressed against his as her chest heaved into his hands. Her small palm rubbing against his hardness before reaching down and grabbing him. For safety, he wouldn’t let his pants fall all the way down, but lower just enough to give her access to his cock. He leaned his head back into the spray as he imagined kissing down her neck to her breasts, sliding her bra down and latching on to her nipple with his mouth. He would suck her and rub her between her legs, over her pants. He felt himself tense up at the thought of her allowing him to slide into her well-maintained pantsuit to push a finger into her. His hand picked up speed along his shaft as he imagined her moaning, arching up to let him have a better angle. 

Suddenly his phone went off, pulling him out of his fantasy. Jake swore under his breath and turned off the taps before fumbling for his phone, seeing Gina on his caller ID.

“Hey,” he attempted to make his voice as steady as possible. Gina always could tell when he was hard. It was like a sixth sense of hers.

“Oh, are you with Amy? Am I interrupting something?”

Jake sputtered, “No, I am not with Amy. I’m at home thank you very much. I’m working on a case”

“If by case you mean your dick than I’d agree. And since when have you ever worked a case when you went home? I’m sorry I interrupted your masturbatory pleasure but I needed the low down from someone who isn’t as absurd as Boyle,” Gina sighed, “Just tell me so I can get off your dick about this and you can get Amy on your dick.”

“Okay, okay. Amy and I made out in the evidence locker and she invited me over tonight to hang out and I don’t know what’s happening and I may be freaking out a bit because she’s freaking out about Holt leaving and I want her to be okay but she almost got in my pants and I can’t stop thinking about her,” Jake huffed, “There, you happy?”

“Very much so! I expect a long detailed voice message as soon as you get home telling me all the juicy gossip. Ugh. Not being there makes me feel so out of the loop!”

Jake toweled off and put on one of the last clean outfits he had (Okay, clean shirts. All of his jeans were dirty). He looked at himself in the mirror for a second, adjusting his damp hair before walking to his car and heading over to Amy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the lead up to the smut was longer than I originally thought. Also now you can have more and I can make the smut as lengthy as I want. So there? I also realize I am not as witty as Jake is and my default "uh I can't think of anything to put here" is "HE WAS SO BAFFLED BY HER AWESOMENESS" which I realize is not what Jake would do... he would babble. OH WELL.


	3. Food and fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes over to Amy's to order food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I wanted this chapter to be, but I wanted to thank you guys for holding on for so long. This fic is blossoming into a longer thing than I initially wanted, and that's great!  
> Hopefully I'll be able to get a new chapter soon, but I'm going to take time to make it better than this one.... Let me know what you think!

Amy opened the door to Jake clearly not knowing what to do with his body. The awkward angle he had placed himself while leaning against the doorway caused him to slip forward from the movement of the door. To make matters worse, as he was trying to find his balance, his toe caught on her doorjamb and he stumbled in, smacking his head (luckily his arm was already up and took some of the weight) against the wall. Jake cursed under his breath. He steadied himself and looked at Amy, winking against the pain shooting through his head.

“Well that was graceful,” Jake groaned. At the same time, Amy rushed forward, placing one hand on his head where he hit it, the other on his arm. Jake winced at the extra pressure from her fingers.

“Sorry sorry! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Amy pulled back, covering her mouth with the hand from his face.

“I’ve survived worse,” Jake gave Amy a small smile and took a deep breath, “Now, I believe we were going to order some take out?”

Amy let out a small, tense sigh of relief and smiled back, “Right, the menu’s this way.” She led him into the kitchen where her cell was waiting by the menu, covered in tiny colored squares. “Okay, so I normally go with the Samosas and Tikka Masala, but I also really like their Chicken Saag and Dal Makhni, and why are you looking at me like that?” Amy blushed under Jake’s gaze. His large mouth was pulled into a huge smile and she didn’t know if she wanted to smack him or kiss him. She settled on pushing the menu towards him. “The ones I like have green post-its, the ones I don’t have red. It’ll be easier if you just pick from the green ones.”

“Did you use post it notes so you didn’t ruin the menu?” Jake teased. Amy mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a confirmation as she turned to pull down glasses from the shelf. 

“Do you want water, or juice, or milk?” Amy smelled the milk and mildly retched, “Wait no, not the milk… And not the juice either. I ran out. We should get Lassis. Water for now?”

Jake shoved all the you-want-creamy-substance-in-your-mouth jokes away, feeling his nether regions twitch at the thought. He slid into a chair by the counter separating her kitchen from her dining room and accepted the cup she handed him. Better not push his luck and mess things up. He was going to wait for her to make the first move, though he desperately wanted to jump her. Still. She was having a rough day and he wanted to make sure she was okay before he tried anything. All the questions he wanted to ask her swirled in his head, but wouldn’t come out his mouth. Instead, he picked a few items from the menu and took his phone out to dial.

“Wait…” Amy placed a hand over his phone. Jake could feel the energy flowing between them and looked up to meet her eyes. His lungs emptied and refused to fill as he felt everything pulling him to her. Amy blushed and looked down. “They know me and usually give me a discount. I’m a regular… I’ll call.” She picked up her phone from beside his hands and quickly dialed their number.

While Amy was ordering, Jake attempted to gather his courage to actually serious-time talk while they waited for the food, which ended up freaking him out. Amy hung up the phone and leaned on the counter across from him. Don’t lean too far in, Peralta. Jake thought to himself. He shifted his weight back in his chair.

“So your house looks just as grandma-ish as last time” Jake blurted out before thinking. He saw Amy’s brow furrow in confusion before she raised one eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, well, at least it’s organized instead of just having all my stuff tossed on the floor.”

“Hey, watch your---“ Jake hit his water glass as he pointed a finger at Amy, “Shit,” he tried catching it, but water spilled over the counter and splashed Amy’s sweatshirt. Jake pushed back his chair and stood.

“Couldn’t think of a comeback?” Amy smiled after the shock wore off.

“Ames, I’m sorry. This is not the way I wanted to get you wet tonight.” Jake bit his tongue, but the words had already slipped out. He looked down and tried mumbling an apology, but looked up when he felt Amy’s hand on his chest. Her fingers tightened as she stood on tiptoe, pulling him into a kiss. Jake’s eyes were still closed when she pulled away, willing this to not be a dream.

“I should probably get this sweater off.” Amy purred. Jake’s eye’s flew open to find her giving him a sultry smile, “Will you help me?”

Jake took a deep breath to fight back a moan. He slid his hands around Amy’s waist, letting them trail up. Amy felt fire where his hands met her skin. Her chest brushed against his every time she took a breath. Jake’s forehead touched hers, his breath hot on her lips. Slowly, he lifted the sweater above her head. She felt the cool air hit her damp stomach as the fabric moved away. Jake didn’t close the gap between them left to let the sweater come over Amy’s head. Instead he held her waist and looked down at her for a bit. First at her eyes, then down to her lips, and finally rested on her body. He’d seen her shirtless in the locker room before, but it was never for him. He let his fingers trail up her body, feeling the cool spot on her stomach where the water spilled. He let his palm cover her, slowly moving it up her body, inching closer and resting his forehead against hers again. He didn’t want to mess this up.

Amy ached to have him more fully pressed against her. The jitters she felt from him talking about getting her wet still coursed through her veins, making everything he did deepen the ache she felt in her stomach. She arched her back slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. He took her invitation and nipped down her neck. Her breath came faster as his fingers slid beneath her bra and his tongue trailed along her collarbone. His free hand ran down her back and slid under her ass, scooping her up and placing her on the counter. Amy wrapped her legs around Jake’s back, pulling him closer. His lips touched the tops of her breasts. She leaned back, placing her hands behind her for support. The hand that was trailing along her lower back after lifting her came up and fumbled at her bra. Amy chuckled.

“Having some trouble there, champ?”

“Just give me a—fuck—how the hell—GOT IT.” Jake smiled triumphantly as her bra fell to the floor. It quickly fell into a look of admiration as he saw her topless. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” It was probably one of the most sincere things she had heard Jake say in a long time. Which made her very uncomfortable. And turned on. She fixed this by tightening her legs around him and pulling him into another kiss, this time deep and needy. She loved how Jake was awed by her body, and wanted to show him how much she wanted his as well. Amy’s legs had bunched up Jake’s shirt so a few inches of skin were visible above his jeans. She let her fingers tease the strip of exposed skin, slowly working the shirt up. She lightly grazed her nails over his back, letting the shirt fall a bit before pulling away, wanting to enjoy the reveal of Jake’s body. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling his shirt over his head. The look of sheer dumbfoundedness on Jake’s face was delightful. She smiled and nuzzled into his neck. She began to kiss his neck, working the soft skin with her lips and teeth, slowly moving her way to his adam’s apple. Jake’s hands found her breasts again, each hand cupping her gently and running his thumbs around her nipples. A tight squeeze of her nipples caused Amy to gasp and she took a moment just to enjoy the sensation of his hands on her. She worked back to his adam’s apple and as she began to suck beneath the protrusion, she let her hand dip down and feel his cock tight in his jeans. Her humm of approval against his neck sent a bolt of electricity down his body, and she felt him twitch beneath her hand. She let her lips leave his neck and return to his mouth.

“Amy,” Jake screwed up his face in concentration, putting his hand over hers as it worked his belt, “Amy, you sure?” He wanted her so badly, but he needed to know she wanted him as well.

“Jake, I’m sure,” She let the moment of tenderness linger for a bit, and kissed him sweetly before finishing her work on his belt. She undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor. Jake stepped out of them and shook them away. The counter was just too high for him to grind into her, so he lifted her off again and placed her on the table. Too low, but better than the counter. Jake’s fingers slid down her body and felt the damp spot pooling between her legs. Amy rocked her hips against his fingers as she stroked his cock through his boxers. She felt his fingers leave her and she whined gently. He chuckled and stripped off her pants and panties in one, leaving her bare. His cock twitched in her hand as he saw her naked on the table in front of him. Amy used this break to remove the final article of clothing. Amy took his now bare cock in her hands and slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft.

“Do you have a condom?” she breathed. Jake’s mind took a second to catch up to what she was saying.

“Uh, yes,” Jake dove down into his jeans and pulled out his wallet. He fished around until he found the condom he kept there.

Amy wrinkled her nose, “That’s an awful place to keep a condom. I’m pretty sure even if it’s not expired,” She took it in her hands and looked at it, “Which it is, it wouldn’t be as safe since it’s been in there.” Amy tossed the packet down on the floor, “I have some in my bathroom.”

“I’ll get them.” Jake hurried to the bathroom, realizing that he had no idea where she kept them. He frantically searched through the insanely organized drawers until he came across a box in the bottom one. He returned to the living room to find Amy laid out on the table, one leg dangling while her other heel sat on the edge of the wood, leaving her open and bare. He stopped short when he realized her fingers were trailing around her clit. He stared for a second, unable to move, with the box of condoms in his hand. Amy moaned and Jake involuntarily matched the noise. She propped herself up on her elbows and blushed when she saw him looking at her.

“Sorry… I—“

“Amy Jesus that was so hot,” Jake practically ran over to the table and dropped the box next to Amy. She smiled and returned her fingers to rubbing between her legs, letting them dip in and out of her every few strokes. Jake’s hands fumbled with one of the condoms, trying to get the wrapper open. When he finally got the sheath free, he quickly put it on, making sure to pinch the tip, roll it down before letting go, just like he was taught in health class years before. He never had paid much mind to how to put on a condom (besides the obvious reasons of not wanting a girl to get pregnant and to protect against STDs) but he knew Amy would like it if he did it correctly. He was right. She was smiling at him, and it wasn’t a smile from her fingers playing with herself. He replaced her fingers with his thumb, circling her clit a few times before guiding himself into her. She moaned and sat up further to kiss him as he started moving in and out. His legs quickly grew tired of squatting to meet her hips. He lifted her up for a third time and carried her to the wall. He rested her back against it for a second before he started thrusting again, letting her bounce up and down. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and she clung onto his shoulders as he fucked her. She had never had sex like this before, neither emotionally nor in this position, and it felt amazing. After a while, she could feel Jake’s thrusts get weaker as his muscles strained to keep her up. She let her legs drop and he stepped back, a bit confused. Amy pointed to the chair.

“Sit.” She demanded. Jake quickly obeyed. Amy took a few moments to admire naked Jake, his muscles sweaty, his breathing deep, and his cock standing up for her. She straddled him and lowered herself onto it, rolling her hips as she went down. Hands snaked around her and tightened. She rolled her hips again, his whole shaft deep inside her. She played around with him fully inserted, seeing what moans she could pull from him. After a minute, she started raising up, and down, rolling her hips and taking him in and out of her pussy. She relished the control she had over him as she took him in over and over. He was left defenseless, admiring the way her chest bounced every time she sunk back down onto his cock. He felt his orgasm build slowly, and not wanting to cum before her, lifted her back onto the table to use his fingers on her clit as he kept pounding her. She arched and tightened as he hit her just the right way, his fingers mimicking the rhythm of his cock. She let out a soft scream as she crested her orgasm. Jake was soon behind her. He slid in and out of her a few more times, allowing them to fall back from their orgasms before pulling out. Amy lay on the table still.

“Fuck, Jake.”

Jake sniggered, “Title of your sex tape.”

Amy kicked out a leg at him half-heartedly and smiled, “Title of OUR sex tape, you mean.” Jake’s chest swelled with emotion as she said it. The soft tender moment between them was broken with the chime of the doorbell.

“Shit. The food.”


End file.
